


House Of Gods

by Lkb_sjae1



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkb_sjae1/pseuds/Lkb_sjae1
Summary: New to the Kimin Manor? It's more than you think. Vampires, gods, demons, mortals; we have them, but why does it feel like something is missing? There's something out there that must not be uncovered.





	1. Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of imagery, please view the following:  
> Setting  
> Jacobean Country House in Greenwich, CT 
> 
> Characters:  
> Jin - as himself  
> Yoongi - as himself  
> Hoseok - as himself  
> Namjoon - as himself  
> Cha Seung Won (actor) - as Kyonghwan

The bright white light rose up through the dark streets and made its’ way through every home in the city. It was time to get up and do the things that everyone dreaded to do, as they did not want to get out of their respective beds, but life must go on and laying in bed all day was not allowed for anyone, anywhere. Outside the city was a well-sized manor, not too big, nor not to small. It was big enough to house a family of ten, if needed, however this one only held four men.  
As the sun made its’ way through the trees and reaching the windows of the Kim Manor, one of the owners woke up with a smile on his face. He groaned and stretched his arms over his head and smacked his mouth open. He rose out of his bed and stretched his whole body, until he heard a particular, yet not a surprise, scream coming from a room near his own. 

“Aish, I told him to close the curtains before going to sleep last night, he must’ve forgotten.” The man said as he made his way out of his room and towards the source. He knocked on the door twice before swinging it open and finding a black lump over the bed in front of him. He shook his head and moved towards the large window and closed the curtains.

“I-Is it gone?” A rough voice muffled through the heavy black comforter.

“Yes, it’s gone. You can come out.” The man said before turning to see his fellow companion.

“Seriously Yoongi, I told you to close the curtain last night. Did you fall asleep before doing so?” Jin giggled at the sight of the small pale man uncovering his head.

Yoongi completely uncovered himself and yelled, “I swear I did, it must’ve been Hoseok or Namjoon who came in and opened them again!”

“Yeah, yeah, blame it on the kids” Jin rolled his eyes

Yoongi rolled his eyes right back, “They’re not kids, you know.” 

“Comparing to you and I, they are little babies.” Jin smiled.

“Oh whatever. Why are you up so early anyways?”

Jin laughed and made his way to the other man's bed, sitting on it and gently stroked the stray hairs from the pale face in front of him, “You know I’m always up by dawn. But now that you’re up, do you mind helping me cook breakfast? It is a special day afterall, that’s why the sun is out and happy.”

Yoongi slapped his hand away and groaned, “Do I have to? Why can’t you have Namjoon help you?”

“Because he’s a mess in the kitchen, last thing I want is another house fire.” Jin joked.

“Oh it wasn’t that bad last time. He was 8, he didn’t know better. Plus, that was so long ago! You would think that he learned his lesson of not putting his slippers in the microwave.”  
Jin was ticked off, how could his own life companion side with the god of destruction? “Yoongi! He BURNT DOWN THE KITCHEN!”

“We put it out!” Yoongi fought back.

“AFTER THE KITCHEN WAS BURNT DOWN! I’m not risking it, this manor cost me too much money and who knows how much the insurance will cover for the repairs.” Jin sighed as he placed his thumb and index finger at the bridge of his nose. 

“Ugh, whatever.” Yoongi surrendered and peeled himself off his covers and out of bed. “What do you need help with?”

“Not sure, have to check the fridge and pantry to see what I need for pancakes.” Jin got up and started heading towards the door. 

“Pancakes?! Of all things you can do for a birthday breakfast, you want pancakes?!” Yoongi threw his arms up in the air and groaned louder.

“Fine. What do you want me to make? Seaweed soup? I know for sure you would have to go to the store to buy the ingredients since I rarely cook that.” Jin said.

“Let’s just go downstairs and see what we have.” Yoongi mumbled.  
Jin walked out the door and Yoongi trailed behind, both walking very softly to make sure none of the other manor residents wake up and start questioning nonsense, especially Hoseok.  
As they both walked down the 3 flights of stairs, side by side, they heard a crash coming from the main floor. They looked at each other before running straight to whatever made the noise. They quickly glanced towards the living room before making their way towards the kitchen. They sighed heavily as they found a young, tan man frozen in place near one of the cupboards. They looked down at the floor and found a couple of Jin’s metal bowls still spinning in place before coming to a full stop. The young man unfroze and looked down at the floor, quickly scooping up the metal bowl and coming face-to-face with Jin and Yoongi.  


“Kim Namjoon, what in the hell, are you doing?” Yoongi spoke loudly towards the already scared man in front of him.

“I-I was trying to get started on Hoseok’s breakfast. I woke up real early, way before the sun came out and looked up some recipes for crepes and a fruit smoothie. Because it’ll take me a while before the finished result, I thought that I might as well get started early, y’know.” Namjoon sheepishly smiled and hugged the bowl in hands.  


“Namjoon-ah, I understand you want to make your brother happy and all, but you could’ve woken him up and ruin his surprise. See Yoongi, this is why I asked you to help me.” Jin turned to the pale man. 

“I want to help too! He’s my brother and he deserves the best birthday this year, and what better way than for me to show him?” Namjoon pouted.

Yoongi raised his voice at the taller man who is still hugging the bowl, “Hey, he’s my brother too but you don’t see me being all giddy and shit about this as you are. What’s going on in your head, you weirdo.”

“I just woke up real happy, ok? You vampire weirdo.” Namjoon growled. 

“Vampire weirdo? Is that all you got, time traveling-teleporting nerd!” Yoongi scoffed and slowly walked towards Namjoon.  
Namjoon smiled menacingly and placed the bowl on the counter,“Nerd?! Ha! Atleast I am one, you blood-sucking, no brainer, zombie looking ass!”

“That’s it!” Yoongi bared his fangs and pounced on the slightly taller man. 

“ENOUGH!” Jin’s voice boomed through the house, causing Yoongi and Namjoon to freeze in place and only stare at each other. 

“There will be no name-calling, fighting or biting in this household, especially on this special day! Not over my dead body, no sirs! Now get the hell off of each other and make up, before I make you do it. Or do I need to bring in a special someone to come and do it?” Jin looked dead straight into each of their eyes and tilted his head.  
Yoongi removed himself off of Namjoon and stared at him, waiting for the younger man to initiate an apology before he can return it. 

“Well? Are you going to apologize or will I have to bring him in?” Jin stated, not joking this time.

“Ugh, sorry I jumped on you, and calling you a time-traveling, teleporting nerd.” Yoongi said, not wanting to look up at Namjoon’s guilty face.

“I’m sorry for calling you a weirdo.” Namjoon said.

“And?” Jin continued.

“And? Oh yeah, and blood-sucking, no brainer, zombie looking ass.” Namjoon looked down. 

“Now would it kill you to hug each other and promise not to offend the other? Or attack each other?” Jin said, making his way towards the younger men.  
They both groaned but slowly opened their arms and embraced as a sign of peace. 

“I will kill you if you insult me again” Yoongi whispered in Namjoon’s ear.

"Right back at ‘cha, hyung.” Namjoon smiled. 

For an hour and a half, the three men made whatever it is they believed was an inbred child of crepes and pancakes with a tall glass of orange juice, courtesy of Yoongi. 

“Alright, I think we can go wake up Hoseok before this gets cold and gross.” Jin clapped his hands. Namjoon received the cue as he grabbed the breakfast tray before vanishing in the blink of an eye. 

“That boy, always wants to be first in everything” Jin smirks at his own comment. Yoongi followed him out of the kitchen and up the many stairs heading to the birthday man’s bedroom. They meet Namjoon in front of Hoseok’s door and all smile before softly knocking the door and slowly turn the knob and open the door. They are met with a large mound on the blanket and clothes spread out on the floor along with trash. Jin clicks his tongue several times at the sight of his son’s messy floor. 

“Gonna have to give him an earful about this later on or tomorrow.” Jin mumbles as he and the other two make their way towards Jhope’s right bedside. He nods at one and the other before he reaches and pulls down the cover. He was in mid yell before seeing that the mound was just a pillow. He quickly looked around and asked for Hoseok. 

"W-where is he?” 

“Uh, not sure. But, this tray is starting to get heavy.” Namjoon complained. He put the tray down on the bedside table and stretched out his hand. 

“Yoongi, can you sense him?” Jin asked.

“Let me try, I haven’t used that ability in a while.” He sits down in the center of the bed and closes his eyes. He inhales in deeply and stays still for a few seconds. He then exhales, opens his eyes and looks up at Jin, “he’s in his studio”. 

“Great, Namjoon bring the tray.” Jin instructed.  
Namjoon grabbed the tray and looked at Yoongi, “how did it feel?” 

“Like pent-up frustration and anxiety. Your body wants to start moving around in dramatic ways but you stay still instead. It’s not a good feeling but it helps me detect someone’s location if they are within a 500 mile radius.” 

“Cool! I wish I could do that! Can you or Jin turn me into a vampire?!”

“No, never in a million years.” Yoongi smiled at the taller man. 

The three men made their way down the the hall and stopped in front of Hoseok’s man-made studio, or as he would call it, “Hope World”. They gave each other a look before Jin slowly opened the door and reached for the nearby lightswitch to turn it off. They saw the lights shut down and made their way inside. It never occurred to them that their little prank would backfire when they noticed a bright light coming from the figure in front of them. The figure stood up and looked down, and turned around, facing the men whose jaws have dropped. 

“W-what is that?” Namjoon asked.

“What’s going on? H-hyung?” Hoseok followed as he looked at Jin with wide eyes.  
Jin turned the lights back on and the light emitting from Hoseok went away. He tilted his head in curiosity and flipped the lightswitch again, the light came back. 

“Could it be your gift?”

“Gift? Gift?! What kind of gift is this that I now shine bright like the literal sun?” Hoseok exclaimed.  
Jin raised his hands up and smiled nervously, “calm down baby, we’ll figure this out soon. Right now, we should eat breakfast before it gets cold.” 

“Breakfast?” Hoseok looked at the tray Namjoon was still carrying, as he didn’t notice it before. He walked towards the tray and jumped in glee as he saw the inbred child with different jams and butter on the side and the tall glass of orange juice. As he jumps up and down and claps his hands, a stranger phenomenon happens. His hands produce sparks and soon light on fire. The three men by the door run out the door and Hoseok is left in his studio with ‘fire-hands’. He looks down and at this point, he is not surprised at the sight. He shakes his hands, hoping that it extinguishes the fire, yet fails.

“H-hyung? Help, maybe?” Hoseok looked desperately at his brothers.

“Uh, give me a minute!” Jin told him. He turned towards the other two and smiled at Namjoon, who nodded in response and vanished in the blink of an eye. He reappeared after a few seconds with a bucket of water and quickly walked towards Hoseok, and poured the water on his hands. The fire was extinguished and all was heard were sighs of relief coming from all four men. 

“What the hell was that?” Yoongi asked. 

“Not sure, I don’t think I’ve seen anything like it before. I know my baby boy is not a mere mortal, but even considering this lineage, it would be impossible for him to possess these kind of powers. Might need to do some procedures on you, Hoseok. Also make some phone calls and research.” Jin sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Just then, a few knocks echoed all over the house and startled all of the men. 

“Now what?!” Jin yelled, “I haven’t even had my morning coffee and now people want to come bother me, on the day of my son’s birthday!” Jin sped down the hall and stairs, making his way towards the main entrance. As he stepped closer, he felt something strange in his chest, as if it was anxiety building up but he wasn’t sure if it was that, or something else was causing it. 

He breathed in and slowly turned the knob, opened the door and came face to face with a handsome man who looked to be around his late 30s to early 40s. 

“Can I help you?” Jin asked the man, unfazed by his beauty. 

“Kim Seokjin?” The man spoke, his deep voice causes Jin to tilt his head. He felt almost charmed by this strange man who was asking him to confirm his identity.

“Who wants to know?” Jin answered.

“My name is Kyonghwan. I am here to see and speak to you about a certain someone.” He said. 

“About who?” Jin squinted at the man.

“May I please come in? I believe it would be best to speak inside.” Kyonghwan insisted.  
Jin’s look at the man lingered and the anxiety in his chest has built up even more. He had no other choice than to let this stranger in his home, he would have to remind himself to bless his house again in case of any unwanted energy were to spill during his visit. Jin moved aside and let the man step inside. 

“No need to remove your shoes, the floor is cold and we wouldn’t want you to get a foot cramp.” Jin said as he closed the door, and led the man to the living room.  
He pointed to a couch nearby and watched the man sit down before he sat himself opposite to him.

“Hyung?! Who is it?” Yoongi yelled from upstairs. 

“Ah yes, I forgot my kids. Would you like to meet them?” Jin asked, smiling at the stranger.  
Kyonghwan parted his lips and hesitated before answering that he would. Jin called for the trio to come down. Soon they saw Jin sitting across from a man they have never seen before. 

“Boys, introduce yourselves to Mr. Kyonghwan.” Jin smiled.  
The trio looked at the man and bowed politely at him. This caused the man to stand up on his own and bow back. 

“Hello, I am Yoongi, one of the residents and co-owner here of this manor. Pleasure to meet you.” Yoongi said, not a grin found on his face. Kyonghwan smiled at him. 

“Yoongi, is that all you are? Ah, my first son refuses to acknowledge that he was my first baby.” Jin giggled.

“Hello, I am Namjoon, one of Seokjin hyung’s sons. Pleasure to meet you” Namjoon said, reaching for a handshake and met halfway with Kyonghwan’s hand.  
Lastly, Hoseok smiled at the man and made eye contact with him. Before he was able to introduce himself, Kyonghwan quickly walked up to Hoseok and wrapped his arms around him, snuggling his head on his shoulder. Jin stood up from his seat and saw that Hoseok gave him a look that he was ok. 

“Oh, hello, heheh” Hoseok said. He held his hands out and looked at his brothers to help him get the man off. Yoongi gently stripped the man off of Hoseok’s hold and saw the man was flushed red.

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure what’s gotten into me” Kyonghwan said, sniffling as he looked around. 

“Ok, now if you may please sit down and explain why you ran to my son like that?” Jin said. 

“Of course,” Kyonghwan complied. He sat down and looked at Jin straight in the eyes, “Hoseok is my son.”

Jin’s eyes widen and felt his heart pound harder against his chest. He slowly looked at the boys who still stood nearby and they all gave each other looks.  
Jin looked back at Kyonghwan and smiled in disbelief, he scoffed “I-I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” 

“Hoseok is my son. I am his biological father.” Kyonghwan smiled. 

“Prove yourself that you are telling the truth, because as far as I know, Hoseok’s father was a deadbeat demigod who left him and his mother at a young age.” Jin laughed.

“Alright. It’s Hoseok’s 23rd birthday, he shone brighter than the sun and was able to unveil his power of pyrokinesis earlier. Something I,” he lifted a hand and a ball of flame ignited from the palm of his hand, “can do.”

“Pure coincidence. The demigod has ascended to his rightful place up in wherever gods are.” Jin said, not wanting to believe the man in front of him. Was he here to take Hoseok away? Was this like those movies where the parent decides to come back into their child’s life, taking them away from the family that raised him, only to never see him again? No, he wasn’t going to let this bastard do that, not to the happy family he raised on his back. 

“Well yes, I did. But I am able to come down every now and then. I wasn’t planning to do so unless Hoseok here showed that he does carry abilities that would only be passed down by the my father and I. And as it appeared, he has. So I am here to take my son with me and help him enhance his abilities as he is still 1/4th god. It is really rare actually, for someone who is only a fourth god to possess such power. Normally the original god has all of the powers, very few are passed down to his offspring, and their offspring, if any, will not have any. Well, depending on their other parent’s side. In Hoseok’s case, I’m the only demigod, his mother was a mortal.”

“Just a mortal?” Jin asked.

“She was the love of my life, I have never seen such beauty and grace in anyone else other than her. She was, ironically, the sun of my life.”

“Yet you left her, and her son. Your son.” Jin said, not wanting to look up at Hoseok who must be having a tough time receiving all this information. 

“I left because it was something all gods are forced to do.”

“But you’re not a god” Yoongi scoffed. He was just as frustrated when he first learned the backstory of Hoseok. An orphan at a young age of 7 years, mother passing away and no father or other family. It wasn’t until Jin adopted him at the age of 9 and going through vigorous research when he found out exactly what he was.

“I mean, it’s something anyone who has a lineage to a god must do. If Hoseok were to impregnate someone, he would have to leave both mother and child too, then in the future that child must do the same. It’s just something that happens to those who are damned.” Kyonghwan said, lowering his gaze from Jin to his feet. 

“So why are you back? What is it that you want exactly?” Namjoon said, holding Hoseok close.

“Besides wanting to see my son, I want to train him, teach him how to use his new abilities. I doubt two vampires and teleporting time-traveler will be of any help.” 

“Excuse me?! You come to MY house, say you want to take MY son away, and use our race in a degrading manner? Yoongi, show him to the door.” Jin crossed his arms and closed his eyes. 

“You heard the man, Mr. Demigod.” Yoongi smiled. 

“Fine, I’ll let you handle this then, Mr. Kim.” Kyonghwan said as he stood up. He fixed his suit and looked at Jin, whom was still sitting, “I will be seeing you all soon.”  
As he was was walking towards the other boys’ direction, he locked eyes with Hoseok, and smiled. He walked past him and quickly turned back around, “Before I leave, I almost forgot to mention. As I am still half a god, I do have the power to oversee people, things and all, but there will be a few more people that will soon make an appearance in your lives.”

“Who?”

“Just, people. Don’t worry, you will meet them in the near future. I can only advise that you watch what you do, or else you will have to deal with a number of people and that won’t really go well for all of you.” Kyonghwan smiles. 

“Will do, sir. Yoongi?” Jin smiles back.  
Kyonghwan takes one more look at Hoseok and smiles before being escorted to the door by the dark haired, pale vampire. 

“Yoongi, please watch over Hoseok. Things will happen because of his lack of control of his powers, so I trust that you, especially, watch and help him. Of course I will be watching as well, but the amount of interaction I can do is limited.”  
Yoongi scoffs at the comment, “you’re one weird parent.”

“I really don’t think I deserve the title of parent since I was never there. The real parent is in there, I’m almost jealous  
that he raised him to be a great man.” 

“Jin has been living for half a thousand years, raising me and many other children. Every one of us was and is still a trial and error, he just knows what he’s doing. He knows not every child is the same or will end up thinking the same thing because of his parenting, he just understands their needs and tries to deliver that to the best of his ability. I can’t say we all grew up to be something important or whatever, but we all grew up being loved and learned kindness and how to love because of him. Who knows what is of the children he raised, but they might be happy right now. He doesn’t expect them to come see him or even talk to him, he did his job of raising them and is proud of who they became.”  
Kyonghwan looked at Yoongi with a surprised look before smiling and patting his shoulder. He walked out the door and straight to his car. He’s a god, why does he need a car? The comments he made to the group still made Yoongi wonder, trying to decipher what he meant, and what possible people will they meet? He shrugged at the potential problem and closed the door.


	2. Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters
> 
> BTS as themselves  
> Leeteuk as Himself

Jin looked around his refrigerator and wondered about what to cook for his family for dinner, he was thinking of a simple pasta dish or perhaps a western meal. Having traveled the world and learning from the best chefs sure did him well, he was able to carry some recipes with himself from them and share them with his small family, for he had an interest in food and drinks. During the time he traveled to seek new recipes, he had sent Yoongi to travel across Europe and learn music, a past time he saw potential of growing in him. He never regretted sending him off to the world at a young age, despite it being hundreds of years ago. He shook his head to come back to reality, dinner was more important than remembering what happened a few hundred of years ago.   
He sighs as he pulls out vegetables to make tomato sauce and sets them on the counter next to sink before heading to the pantry and grabbing a box of pasta. He wishes to send Namjoon or Hoseok to Europe so they can learn to cook, but knowing his boys are not fond of the kitchen besides checking what there is to eat, there is no use for hopeless wishing.   
As he begins to wash his vegetables and quickly rinse his utensils, he hears a crash and thud coming from the second floor. He wants to think that it was just his imagination, but there are 3 boys upstairs that love to play rough with each other. He wonders who started it this time, could it have been Hoseok again? Or Yoongi getting revenge on Namjoon after what he called him this morning. He closes his eyes and hope that it’s nothing serious, or else he’ll have to cut his measurements for one serving instead of four.   
Another thud sounds through the ceiling and Jin grunts before wiping his hands on his apron and heads out the kitchen, through the foyer and up the enormous staircase. He looks to his left and right, trying to find any hint of where the noise is coming from. He stares at the right, where the kitchen would be and sighs as he sees Namjoon’s door shake with another thud. 

“These boys are gonna get it now” he growls as he removes a slipper and holds it as a weapon in hand. He quickly walks over to his son’s room and swings open the door to find the three boys tangled up on the floor. Namjoon is pinned down on the floor with Yoongi on top and Hoseok nearby, nursing a what he could assume is a hurt foot.

“What in the world are you three doing?!” Jin raised his voice at the young men looking up at him. 

“Daddy!” Namjoon cried out, using Yoongi’s distraction as an advantage to throw him off and rise quickly before the older one can get him again. He ran towards Jin and hid behind him and looked at Yoongi as he got up himself and brushed down his shirt. 

“You’re lucky he’s here to save you, Namjoon. I guarantee there won’t be a next time, and that time will be the one where you will meet your maker.” Yoongi threatens in a low voice. He looks down at where Hoseok is still sitting with his hands around his foot. “That’s what you get for entering a fight you weren’t involved in, pathetic Tetarto.” Hoseok hissed in response.

“Yoongi, that is no way to speak to your brother like that!” Jin scolded. He gave Yoongi a menacing glare before Yoongi clicked his tongue and started walking towards him and out the door.   
“You ok there Seok? Do you need me to look at it for you?” Jin asked as he walked towards the injured man.

“Your son sure has anger issues” Namjoon retorted.   
“You’re my son too, Joon. What even started this mess?” Jin said as he inspected Hoseok’s foot and ankle. 

“I was just here, chilling with Hoseok and then he came barging in saying he had unfinished business with me. I made a silly comment to him and he pounced on me. Hoseok then jumped in and tried to get him off of me but Yoongi stepped on him and then you came in soon after.” Namjoon looked over to his desk and saw the clutter of crumpled papers. He knew he had to rework on those sheets sooner or later, he just didn’t want to think about it at the moment. “Is Hoseok ok?” he asked.

“He’ll be fine, just a sprained toe or two. You just need to ice and rest it, make sure to elevate it to avoid swelling, don’t be too shocked about the bruising. At least it’s not like the time you fell from the tree and broke your ankle.” Jin giggled before getting up and helping Hoseok on his feet. “Should I take you to your room or will you be fine walking there?” He asked. 

“I think I’m gonna stay here for a bit with Joonie. If anything, he’ll help me walk it to my room, right Joon?” Hoseok beamed his wide eyes at his brother. 

Namjoon made an annoyed face, “ugh, so annoying.”

“Right, well if you need me, I’ll be down in the kitchen. Dinner will be a little later than usual, I was in the middle of starting dinner before I heard the fight.” 

“Sorry dad. Do you want us to help?” Hoseok asked.

“Absolutely not! The day I will let either of you two to help me will be the day after I send you both to a trip around Europe to learn the most classic, yet exquisite recipes known to man. Once you master those dishes, I will let you help me in my little, humble kitchen. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a pasta to attend to.” Jin made a small sound before walking out the door and out of sight. 

“What a weirdo. I can’t believe he was the one who adopted us.” Hoseok commented. 

“I know, but better him than anyone else. Could’ve been worse, it could have been Yoongi who decided to adopt us. Imagine how we would have turned out, haha” Namjoon snickered. 

“Oh jeez, don’t even give me such an idea as horrible as that” Hoseok laughed.

"EXCUSE ME, I AM STILL HERE" Yoongi raised his voice at his giggling brothers.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Jin hummed a tune very familiar to him as he placed the raw pasta noodles in the pot and quickly ushered himself to start cutting up more ingredients for the sauce. He stopped in trance as he continued humming the same four notes before stopping himself and looking around as if he was trying to catch something in sight. His eyes wandered at the same pace his mind. He couldn’t remember what other notes cme after those four, and there was no other way of knowing as he is the only one on earth who would know. He never taught the tune to his musical prodigy, as it was a secret within his own family, a little treasure he wishes to be selfish about and keep to himself, his only reminder of his past, his family, everything that was him before he made that deal 500 years ago. He closed his eyes and traveled back in his memories; he saw a young woman above him, humming the same tune as she smiled sweetly down at him. He looked around and there were cemented walls with a dimly lit candle on a small wooden table next to him. He tried to look more but the woman’s mouth moved. He couldn’t sync the words that he heard with her mouth, all he heard was “Seo-woo, it’s time to sleep”, before he blinked and saw his cutting board with chopped up vegetables and knife in hand. 

“Seo-woo, huh, I wonder who that could be.” Jin said. He cracked his neck and continued cutting, regressing that memory in the back of his mind.   
____________________________________________________________________________

Dinner time was quiet, not an unusual sight for the four men, but for any outsiders. Jin felt the tension between Yoongi and Namjoon, so thick that he could slice it with his hand. He turned his attention to Hoseok who kept looking back and forth between his brothers and eventually catch Jin’s eyes. He jumped and meekly smiled before picking his pasta.

“So I was thinking, after dinner we could finish Hoseok’s birthday by giving him his gifts and cutting the cake. I was hoping that we could have continued to keep it a secret from him, but because you two are too stubborn to get over a little playfight, I just had to remind you of the plan.” Jin looked at both his sons and smirked, hoping for a positive response. 

“Whatever, I don’t care anymore, so over it” Yoongi grunted. Despite being around 400 years old, he still acted like a stubborn teenager, his angst years truly never left him. 

“Same, I just want the day to be over so I can sleep. I am a busy man and have things to do all day tomorrow, for example, I have to go see a friend to study for our midterms. This class may be easy since it is history and I literally have 3 sources from where I can take all of my information from, but that’s no fun.” Namjoon said. He looked down at his plate and exposed his dimples which became of a suspicion to Jin. He pushed the thought aside and finished his plate before excusing himself to get the living room ready for the last event of Hoseok’s birthday. 

“Alright, what do we have for our dear baby Hoseok on his special day” Jin questioned as he looked around the room and finally looked at the happy man in front of him. Yoongi groaned in response. He has never been excited for birthdays after his 20th birthday and was less enthusiastic about his 395th birthday. 

“Can I give him my gift first? Since you seem to take forever!” Yoongi commented. Jin was taken aback but nodded in response before Yoongi raced across the room and back with a decent sized black matte bag with gray wrapping paper exploding out of it.   
Hoseok smiled ear to ear as he gasped in glee and accepted the bag. Yoongi smiled in return and wished him a happy birthday, along with apologizing for stepping on his foot earlier. Hoseok was more excited about his gift than he was to hear his brother apologize for the first time in such a long time. He removed the wrapping paper and peeked inside. He made a small O shape with his lips as he looked from inside to Yoongi who nodded him to go ahead. 

“I wonder what it is” Hoseok whispered. He didn’t expect much coming out of Yoongi, so whatever it is, he would be super happy about it. He pulled out a black cardboard box and his hands were itching to open it. His heart pounded hard against his chest that Yoongi was able to hear it because of his ultra sensitive hearing, and had to tell him to calm down. 

“I’m sorry hyung, I’m just so excited” Hoseok laughed. He opened the box and screamed, nearly giving the three men a heart attack. He pulled out a pair of Balenciaga sneakers, jumped up and flapped his arms in excitement, nearly dropping the shoes. 

“Hoseok, please calm down. You still have more gifts to get excited about. But thank you Yoongi, for thinking of your brother.” Jin flashed a genuine smile at his son who looked away to hide his soft blush. 

“Thank you so much hyung! I love these so much! I hope you two bought me clothes to match these babies, or I must go shopping myself. Oh my I can’t wait to strut these beauties!” Hoseok exclaimed. 

“They’re kinda ugly to be honest” Namjoon mumbled. Hoseok stopped and slowly let his smiling gaze fall down on Namjoon, who slowly looked up and met Hoseok’s. He felt goosebumps rise on his arms as his brother’s smile unsettled him and with a low voice, “you wanna say that again?” 

“N-no, s-sorry Hobi” Namjoon looked away and shook the image away. 

“Ok, enough scaring each other for today. Namjoon, do you wanna go next?” Jin asked.

“Sure. It’s actually upstairs, so if Yoongi h-” Namjoon felt a glare on him before he could finish his sentence. “Actually, I’ll just get it myself, give me a sec.” Namjoon smiled before teleporting in the blink of an eye and returning in another blink with a box. 

“Here you go, Hope” Namjoon handed him the box. 

“Is it another pair of shoes?” He laughed. He wouldn’t be opposed to the idea, but maybe he wanted something else this time, he already had enough shoes in his closet. 

“You’re just gonna have to see” Namjoon smiled. He was excited to see his brother open his gift, it almost felt like Christmas for him than it was for Hoseok, he enjoyed giving gifts more than receiving, and the faces that he saw in reaction of his gifts, oh he loved those reactions. He always knew what to get for his favorite people, and this particular gift was something he spent some time preparing.   
Hoseok’s eyes sparkled and light emitted from them, almost as if his eyes were flashlights themselves. He clapped his hands and just like in the morning, they sparked and produced a small fire. 

“Oh c’mon! Seriously?!” Hoseok cried out. He looked at Jin and pouted as a sign of help. Jin sighed and quickly went to kitchen for a glass of water and came back to extinguish Hoseok’s hands. 

“We should really talk about your new abilities, maybe tomorrow?” Jin sighed and Hoseok only nodded in response before becoming more cautious in receiving his gifts.  
He opened the box and peeked inside, tilting his head and making various confused faces. He pulled out a bag of what looked to be dog treats, a dog grooming kit, a purple collar and leash. He held the collar in his hands and began to tremble as he inspected it. It was small and the material was soft yet sturdy. 

“Namjoon, you did not-” Jin started. He was as shocked as the other two men not in question. Yoongi stood up and pointed his finger at Namjoon who continued to smile at the collar and various items he bought. 

“You did not..get him a-”

“Hoseok, if you want to meet him, he’s upstairs in my room” Namjoon softly said before his brother and father could finish their sentence. He has seen Hoseok run in school sports days and was one of the fastest runner, but he has never seen him jump off his seat and run as fast as he did that moment. Jin and Yoongi were about to run after him before they all heard a loud shriek coming from upstairs, Hoseok found him. 

“Kim Namjoon, we will have a serious talk about these kinds of ‘gifts’ after Hoseok calms down and gets used to his dog.” Jin pointed his finger at the still smiling man. 

“Chill, the dog’s still a puppy so if you’re worried about him using the house as a bathroom, don’t. I know Hoseok will train him well.” Namjoon responded. 

A minutes later, Hoseok is coming back to the living room with a tiny white and brown furred dog, cradled in his arms like a newborn. 

“I think I’m gonna name him Mickey, like Mickey Mouse but short for Michael. Kim Michael” Hoseok softly said as he cooed the sleeping puppy. “What breed is he?” He asked, not taking his eyes off the sleeping babe. 

“I believe he is a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. I went to almost every adoption center in this city and found one that was fitting just for you, and the house of course. I hope you treat him as if he was truly your son, brother.” Namjoon said softly before going up and giving Hoseok a handshake.   
“I love him so much” Hoseok cried. He softly made baby noises at the sleeping puppy and looked at Yoongi and Seokjin in awe.

“Hoseok, I hope you know that having a pet is a huge responsibility, I don’t want you to be going through a short puppy love type of phase and then forgetting about him, he is someone that needs constant attention and ot be taken care of properly. I also don’t want to find any ‘surprises’ anywhere inside this house. The outside should be fine for him, but if need be in the meantime, we can buy those special potty training mats for dogs and put it in your room.” Seokjin lectured. Hoseok tried to pay attention as Seokjin went on about feeding, bathing and grooming but he only cared about the soft thing in his arms, because in that moment, it was only him and his new baby. 

“Hoseok are you even listening?” Yoongi raised his voice, also in agreement to Jin’s terms.  
“Yeah , yeah, take care and watch after Mickey.” Hoseok mocked.

“Damnit Namjoon” Yoongi grumbled.

“What? I gave him a gift that he is actually happy about!” Namjoon retorted.

“You wanna take this outside again?!” Yoongi fought back. Namjoon slowly walked up to Yoongi and appreciated his height for being slightly taller than his older brother, giving him the advantage of looking a bit more threatening. 

“Yah! What did I say about fighting each other again?!” Jin yelled, lifting his hands up to seperate them before things start getting physical. 

“I don’t think you really said anything about it, to be honest” Namjoon responded. Jin sighed heavily, defeated and looked at Hoseok.

“Alright Hoseok, I still have to give you my gift, so if you could please sit down and put uh, Mickey down as well, then we could get this over with and you can go back to cuddling your son. Gosh, I feel like a grandpa already just by saying that.” Jin shuddered at the thought of being a grandfather. 

“I’m pretty sure you could pass for a great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, dad” Namjoon smirked and high-fived Yoongi. 

“What did I ever do to deserve this type of treatment?” Jin mumbled.   
“Anyways, his gift?” Yoongi asked. He was starting to feel impatient as the night dragged on and felt a side of jealousy while watching Hoseok coo the still heavily sleeping pup. 

“Hold on, I actually have to make a quick call to a friend to help me with this gift” Jin smiled before turning around and pulling out his phone.

“Friend? Oh please don’t tell me it’s-” Yoongi groaned before a tall male appeared in a mist in front of Jin. 

“Why is he here?!” Yoongi yelled as he flailed his arms towards the man. That man furrowed his eyebrows and scoffed.

“Good to see you again, Jeongsu” Seokjin smiled at the grim reaper. 

He smiled back, “Leeteuk, thank you very much. Jeongsu is literally my past life’s name, please don’t ever call me by that again, or else” he threatened as he wielded his scythe that was not with him a second ago. He spun the scythe in his back, making it disappear before looking at the other three men in front of him. 

“Good to see you three again, Happy birthday Hoseok” Leeteuk grinned at the birthday boy.  
“Thanks uncle Leeteuk, but what is this gift that supposedly you’re needed for?” Hoseok asked. Leeteuk in response tilted his head in question before looking at his fellow friend and then making an ‘aha’ sound as he suddenly remembered something.

“Yes, that gift. Give me a second, I need to summon it. Must’ve left it in the shop. It needed some tweaking” Leeteuk said before rolling up his sleeves and cracking his fingers. 

“You don’t need to make a show, you know. It’s not that special” Jin grumbled. Leeteuk met his eyes with annoyance before mumbling a few words and lifted his hands as a fire expanded on his palms, revealing a silver dagger. He lowered his hands and smiled at his creation. Jin rolled his eyes as he noticed his friend admiring the weapon. 

“OOH! WHAT IS THAT?!” Hoseok screamed in curiosity. Leeteuk took this as his cue to hand him the flaming dagger and began to describe it. 

“This, is your gift from your father and I. Well really he came up with the idea, design and stuff, I just did the dirty work and actually created this fine piece. I call it The Sun’s Dagger. It is meant to exert your energy for when you have to deal with healing. So really a healing weapon. However, if you were to channel negative energy into it when in possession of it, it can be used for destruction. Let’s say that Namjoon here were to get in a fight with a demon and has been left in critical condition, you can insert the dagger in his wound, or any of his wounds and it would instantly heal him from inside out. You would not be hurting him with the insertion, he wouldn’t feel a thing, almost like air. However, you would have to stay calm and channel positivity for it work. If you flinch and think of the worst, you can kill that person. The flame can expand and change color depending on your energy. Here, let’s have a demonstration. I will need Yoongi and Namjoon to step aside, for we don’t know Hoseok will react with it.”

Yoongi grabbed hold of Mickey as he mved to stand next to Jin and Namjoon soon followed and observed their brother. Jin has not taken his eyes off his son for one second, wondering as well how this gift would work. He had just shown this morning that he can burst into flames despite being only a fourth god. 

“Alright Hoseok, now I need you to breathe and mentally imagine these scenarios. I’ll give you one by one and just let your true emotions show through the dagger. First one, Yoongi has fought a demon and was stabbed in the leg. Of course you are aware that this is not enough to kill Yoongi, but you don’t want him going home with a wounded leg. I need you to channel your positive energy to help Yoongi heal.”

Hoseok processed the scenario and imagined the injury. He was great at imagining hypothetical scenarios, so seeing an injured yoongi in front of him was easy enough, and as soon as he imagined himself getting closer to the leg, the flame that engulfed the blade grew a foot in length and width, as well as turned to light blue hue instead of a fiery orange-yellow. The positive energy he emits must be a blue color, which would make sense to him as it would be calm, and cool. He quickly looked at his own dagger and gasped. The flame lowered and changed back to a golden color. 

“Good, now that’s how it would look to know that it is safe for healing. Now here’s another one. Excuse me Jin, but I will be using you as the victim in this scenario. Hoseok remember, no holding back.” Leeteuk said, Hoseok nodded. 

“Jin has been confronted by his creator and severely slashed. He’s hopeless at this point, heart rate is quickly decreasing, his end soon coming. You are not near enough to reach him and heal him, but you try anyways. You get to him and carry him in your arms, there’s no response whatsoever. He’s dead, and all you can hear is a giggle, then a sigh coming from the thing that murdered him. How do you proceed?” 

Jin nudged at his friend, “Leeteuk, you didn’t have to go that far into the scenario, you might sc-” 

“Look at him” Namjoon softly said. Jin looked back at Hoseok and his eyes widened. He couldn’t believe his sight.

Hoseok had his head down as he gripped the handle firmly and sniffled as the black and red flame grew intensely, almost reaching the ceiling and nearly touching the arms of the couch, yet not harming him. 

“That’s huge!” Yoongi yelped. 

“You wanna see how strong it is? Namjoon, toss that vase of flowers into it, don’t worry, you won’t hurt Hoseok.” Leeteuk smiled. 

Namjoon grabbed the vase of flowers near him and threw it into the flame, all watching as the flowers quickly withered into nothing and the vase falling as ash onto the floor. 

“That’s insane. It didn’t even taken a split second for that to happen.” Yoongi was amazed. He was even tempted to touch it. 

“Any contact with that flame, mortal or not, would definitely not live a second longer. But the sad thing is that, neither flame showed his true potential, so it’a bit disappointing even after i told him to not hold back. Alright Hoseok, you can calm down now. No one is hurt, everyone is happy and healthy.” Leeteuk commanded. 

Hoseok opened his eyes and looked up at the four men with red rimmed eyes. He dropped the dagger and immediately ran into Jin’s arms and sobbed. 

“Hey baby, it’s ok. Nothing happened, i’m ok, uncle teuk only said that to test things out. Nothing’s ever going to hurt me, because i know you’ll be there for me. Ok? Don’t cry, sweet boy” Jin coddled his son and whispered sweet words to his ear, hoping that it’ll calm him down and bring him back to reality. 

“I-i’m sorry. I just imagined the worst and I really thought I saw you dead. You promise nothing will ever happen to you?” Hoseok sniffled the last words. 

Jin thought about it for a second before smiling, “I promise, baby”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating very slowly because I honestly have no time to type my ideas down. So many ideas..


End file.
